


Naturally

by Amraklove



Category: Naruto, Sakuino - Fandom, inosaku - Fandom
Genre: F/F, It's pretty unedited, Um idk why I wrote this, honestly if Sasuke didn't exist this would be my otp, inosaku, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amraklove/pseuds/Amraklove
Summary: Sakura closes her eyes and feels, and she feels safe and protected and warm inside.She feels butterflies when Ino trails her hand up her toned stomach. She feels something akin to adrenaline when her touch is everywhere, moving along her waist and down her back. She feels soft lips kiss the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, and soon enough she feels she's floating.





	Naturally

.  
.  
.

"Sakura-san," Hinata whispers, sinking deeper until her chin touches the warm water.

"Hinata, hello," Sakura replies. She closes the door of the female onsen behind her, walking on the carefully decorated stone path that leads directly to the water.

She stops walking, barefoot and with a towel surrounding her small frame, when she reaches the edge of the circular natural springs.

Hinata is still looking up at her friend, but Sakura notices how she averts her face quickly as soon as her fingers touch the hem of the thin, white towel.

She folds it carefully and leaves it at the stone-made edge.

Sakura, naked and already feeling quite relaxed, adjusts the small towel wrapped around her hair—on top of her head—and steps in.

It's a small onsen.

They had agreed to a small, females-only natural spring. They had found one at an inn, on the outskirts of Konoha, by the mountainside. As expected, they had had to pay for one night if they wanted to have access to the rich water. They had checked in, drunk themselves to oblivion, and decided to go take a swim.

It's around eight in the afternoon, the sun is setting on the other side of the inn, and Sakura remembers that someone is missing.

She opens her eyes.

"Wait- Where's Ino?"

Hinata looks at her from her wrapped and hidden position and shrugs her hidden shoulders, creating a disturbance in the still water.

"I'm not sure. I was the first to get here," she murmurs in the quiet of the afternoon.

Sakura thinks that it is very fitting for Hinata to go inside ahead of time, if only so that no one sees her undress herself.

Sakura looks at the Hyuuga heiress, all pale skin and bangs hiding most of her face, and wonders why she's hiding so much under the water if said water is already blurry with minerals as it is.

A loud bang echoes in the fenced place. Sakura turns just in time to see her blonde best friend, naked and smiling confidently, strolling along the stone path and toward the body of water.

Sakura has the urge to stand up, walk over to her, and slap the hell out of her. But she just decides to speak while drilling holes in her head with her glare.

"You pig, what took you so damn long?"

Ino stops at the edge of the water, and it just so happens to be that she's directly staring down at an enraged Sakura. Whatever is left of the sun is covered by wild, blonde strands of hair and defined curves.

Sakura squints. The sun, added to her already inebriated state, makes her best friend look like an angel and a demon at the same time.

"But of course, I had to get ready you forehead," the blonde twirls a strand of hair with her fingers. 

"What would you get ready for? You're naked already," she deadpans. "And you're going in the water, too."

"Whatever, billboard brow."

Sakura rolls her eyes and leans back against the edge, closing her eyes once more and letting the water touch just above her breasts.

In the company of her close friends, she doesn't mind.

"So, let's talk about boys."

Sakura almost groans as she opens one eye and turns her head to regard Ino. She's already in the water. Sakura sits opposite from Hinata, and Ino sits in between them on the side.

"I thought you forced us three to have a free day so that we could relax, Ino," Sakura speaks.

"Aren't you relaxed? C'mon guys, I wanna talk about Sai," she pleads.

Sakura can only shake her head and sigh.

She suddenly takes notice of the long, waist-length blond hair covering Ino's breasts and sinking into the water past them.

"You know that it's against the rules to let your hair down in a natural spring."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, if the owner finds out he's going to-"

Ino smirks and extends her arms over the edge of the pool-like structure.

"Please, that is if he sees me. And we both know he can't barge into the women's section."

Sakura looks at her best friend, looks at Hinata's shrug, and looks past the dark-haired princess and to the wooden, tall fence behind her.

It's the thick divider that separates one onsen from the other, Sakura notes.

"Besides, there's only one room at the inn booked for the night, and guess what?" Ino draws out the question, slurring it a little. Sakura thinks she might be the drunkest one of the three. "It's ours."

She sinks deeper.

.  
.  
.

 

Ino talks about Sai for about fifteen minutes.

She explains, in explicit details, how much he had learnt about pleasuring a woman, and how he called it an art in its own right.

She starts by talking about the small details—how he draws her face in the most genuine of moments or how he calls her beautiful more often—and ends by talking about the heavy stuff—how he initiates sex without her telling him what to do or how he touches her in all the right places without a book to guide him through it.

By the grand finale of Ino's tale, Hinata is beet red. Sakura has to admit she probably is blushing by the end of it all.

Ino's words shake her core. And, although she feels happy that the member of Team Seven is finally letting out his emotions and learning about his own actions without guidance, she can't help but shiver amidst the hot water at the sudden image of her close friends having steamy sex.

She does not want to imagine that at all.

But, as it is her luck, Ino turns the focal point to Hinata.

Flushed, overtly nervous, timid Hinata.

She hides until her chin touches the bubbling water and doesn't respond to Ino's teasing for a long, long time.

Eventually, though, she gives in, and it's Sakura's worst nightmare.

"Naruto-kun, he... He treats me right," she whispers, hushed by the sound of the small waterfall on the other side of the water.

"In bed you mean?" Ino prods without shame, smiling wickedly at Hinata's squeal.

Ino throws her arms up in despair. "Come on woman, you've been talking about all these cheesy things you guys do for each other. I wanna hear the good parts."

Hinata sighs and fists her hands on her hidden lap. 

"Y-yes, in bed, I meant to say."

Ino and Sakura exchange a look in the darkness of the early night before silence ensues. The sounds of birds and the waterfall are the only ones heard. 

"So... What else?"

"What more do you want?"

"Well, the details," Ino explains. "For instance, is it big?"

"Ino!" Sakura comes closer to the blonde and smacks her arm at the crude question, "I think you drank more than you should have."

Ino only chuckles.

When she looks to the side, Hinata's horrified expression makes Sakura laugh.

"Oh yeah? What about you, Sakura? You've been quiet," Ino retorts, moving closer toward Sakura like a conniving snake. She moves her long, elegant hand up and down Sakura's arm, earning her a shiver. "Is Sasuke-kun big?"

"I wouldn't-"

She stops herself from talking and saying the words, but Ino gasps all the same, understanding the meaning behind it.

"No way!"

Even Hinata looks surprised. Then again, Sakura's sure the woman had waited to do it with Naruto until after the marriage, so she doesn't feel as bad.

Unexpectedly, Hinata stands up then, holding her small towel to her body tightly and putting a hand to her forehead. Sakura and Ino stare up at her confused.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to head back to the room, I don't usually drink," with a small, apologetic smile, she steps out of the water and walks to the changing rooms inside the building, and it's a moment later that the two best friends regain movement again.

Sakura can only wonder how much Hinata felt dizzy at that moment.

She resumes explaining her relationship to Ino a few seconds after the whole springs is silent.

"We're just... We're taking it slow."

Ino huffs. "Slow? You've been practically living together for three months! I thought by now you two were humping like bunnies, night and day!"

"Ino, shut it!" Her face is flaming hot and she covers it with her hands in an attempt to hide the revealing colour. It's dark, and only the decorating lights along the fence illuminate the yard, so she drops her hands and looks at Ino in the eye. "I don't want to push him into anything and you know I've never..."

"You've never what? Fucked? Everybody knows that," leaning against the stone wall of the natural springs, on her side facing Sakura, she moves her hand up along her arm and her shoulder. She ends at the towel on her head, moving it back in order to let pink hair flow down and frame her friend's delicate face.

With the moon illuminating her small features, Ino thinks she looks ethereal, and not for the first time.

Sakura flutters her eyes close for a moment when she feels Ino's fingers running through her hair. As soon as she opens them again, albeit half-lidded and hazed with alcohol, she speaks.

"Sometimes, I fear I won't be good enough," she says in a small voice, low and almost not there. But Ino hears it and she corrects herself before it's too late. "No. That's not it," she shakes her head slowly. "I just fear I won't know how to please us both when we finally do it. I hear you and Sai's sexual history and it makes me think about, when, you know."

Ino stares at Sakura for a few long seconds, taking in the pointy nose and the full lips and the glowing, glistening skin of the top of her small breasts, and she smiles.

"You silly billboard brow, you just have to do what feels right to you," she moves the hand that was on her hair to her back, traicing shapes and figures. Sakura plays with her other hand. "Surely you've touched yourself before, so you know what's good and what's not."

Sakura stays silent for a while, long enough for Ino to figure out that Sakura has probably been so obsessed with the hospital and with pleasing everyone else that she forgot to please herself, quite literally.

Sighing, Ino clicks her tongue like a disapproving teacher and leans her head on Sakura's shoulder. The water may be warm but the night is giving way to a cold breeze.

"Look, it's simple, you just gotta let him know what you like, what you enjoy, and guide him through it."

Sakura bites her lower lip in frustration and shakes her head. "How do I know exactly what I like, Ino? Honestly, I'll just stay a virgin forever by this rate."

Ino laughs and Sakura follows with a chuckle. Before they know it, Ino is touching Sakura's waist, her breath tickling her cheek.

"How much did you drink, you forehead? I can't believe you're being so dense," sighing, she grips her waist and moves her hand to her hip. "Close your eyes, do you like that?"

Sakura closes her eyes and feels, and she feels safe and protected and warm inside. She nods.

She feels butterflies when Ino keeps that hand there and disentangles her other hand from her own, only to place it on her toned stomach. She feels something akin to adrenaline when her touch is everywhere, moving along her waist and up her stomach. She feels soft lips kiss the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, and soon enough she feels she's floating.

Sakura gasps when Ino grasps both of her breasts, squeezing them with enough pressure to make her open her eyes inquisitively.

"Ino! What on earth are you-"

"I'm teaching you what you need to know about your own body, girl. You gotta guide Sasuke-kun through this," she explains.

Sakura is drunk enough to forget all of this in the morning and the water is warm and the hands touching her feel so good and she's so far gone that she just nods and looks down at her body.

Her nipples are above the water, pert and hard at the cold air around them, and she feels arousal pool in her lower belly at the image of Ino's hands covering them a moment later and flicking them. She gasps again, arching her back and throwing her head back on the stone of the natural springs' edge.

She doesn't get a chance to look down again, because Ino is moving one hand down her stomach while the other keeps groping her breast, and Sakura's legs part instantaneously when Ino reaches her navel.

"Sakura, you're so soft," Ino moans next to Sakura's ear when her fingers reach Sakura's lips, matted with what she knows is pink hair. She opens the thin folds and presses hard again her pink nub, and that's the end for Sakura.

She moans, loud and clear, and looks at Ino with hooded eyes and parted lips, and it's the most erotic thing the blonde has seen in her life.

"Pay attention, this is the most important part," she says, moving her fingers up and down her clitoris and side to side slowly. "You move your hand like-"

Sakura grabs Ino's hair by the scalp quickly, looking over the blonde's features with mirth. "Ino, I already know how to masturbate."

Ino widens her eyes and retreats her hand from between her legs like it burns, flushing with something like embarrassment at the situation. Her head is not that far gone in alcohol—she should have never touched her like that.

But Sakura is looking at her with a little secretive smile and with eyes bright and lustful, and Ino loses herself in them for a moment too long, a moment where Sakura decides to put her hands on Ino's waist and lift the blonde up a little. She positions her on top of her seated body, making Ino's upper torso exposed to the cold, night air around them.

Sakura immediately licks a brown nipple and sucks on it, earning a gasp from Ino.

"But..." Sakura trails off, looking at Ino as she looks back down on her, giving one final lick to her large breast. "Maybe you can teach me some more stuff, right?"

Somewhere in the back of her rational thoughts, Ino knows this is completely and utterly wrong. They both are in relationships and they both love the men they're with. But somewhere in the front of her not-sober-enough mind, she entertains the idea that this is just training for Sakura to sharpen her skills. Not the conventional skills, per se, but skills nonetheless. And so she doesn't wait a second more before she moves her head down and joins their lips in a gentle kiss.

She tastes like cinnamon and apples, and she doesn't know how such thing can be tasted but she does anyway and it travels straight down to her throbbing core. She moves her hips against Sakura's stomach and moans between the kiss when she feels their tongues meet.

Sakura opens her legs further and Ino takes the opportunity to move one of her legs back, positioning their vaginas at an angle where they can touch.

Ino moves down and starts moving fast as soon as she finds a comfortable position, trying to appease the ache between her legs. A sharp cry is heard from Sakura before Ino covers her lips with her hand, breathing heavily and moving her hips to a rapid tempo.

"Stay quiet or Hinata will come back," she says, in between mewls and low moans and huffs of air. 

Sakura can't find it in herself to tell Ino that Hinata is probably knocked out right then and there because of the alcohol, so she just nods in order to make her take off her hand from her lips. She whimpers when she moves her own hips with Ino, meeting her halfway and creating a friction underwater that makes her quiver and shake.

She doesn't want this to stop, ever, but the pleasure is building up and she bites her lip, hard, so as to suppress her moans.

"S-Sakura, I'm gonna-" Ino exclaims, kissing her mid-sentence and moving her core away from Sakura's suddenly. Before Sakura can protest, she's moving her fingers over Sakura's clitoris at a faster rate than she can think. Sakura quickly moves her own fingers over Ino's nub, enjoying the way they're both shaking and they're both a mess.

It snaps for them at almost the same time. And it's blinding, so much so that Sakura closes her eyes and sees white instead of pitch black. She feels waves and waves come crashing at her and moving over her body, making the hairs on her arms stand up like goosebumps.

After the pleasure leaves and they're both breathing fast and hard, Sakura takes her hand away from Ino's legs and moves her hands over her curves, moving close to her so she can taste her soft, full lips again.

"I think you passed, forehead," she whispers, still in the aftermath of their act.

Sakura smiles, eyes glazed over with desire, and nods a little, moving her lips against Ino's again.

They only move apart when they feel a dim chakra moving close to the springs, most probably a civilian on their way someplace else. The chakra signature leaves, but their secret stays with them forever, their hearts jumping in their ribcages for doing such act out in the open.

Hinata never has a clue.


End file.
